1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to refrigeration systems, and more specifically to frames for mounting doors to refrigeration units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigeration units, such as commercial refrigeration display cases commonly used in grocery stores, can include one or more doors mounted onto the refrigeration units. The doors typically include large glass windows or panels to allow a shopper to view the goods displayed inside the refrigeration units without opening the doors. To prevent condensation from forming on the glass (which can obscure the view of the goods) or on other components (e.g., a frame of the one or more doors), heaters can be used to prevent or reduce the formation of condensation. However, the heaters consume energy and can increase the cost of operating the refrigeration units.
Accordingly, there is a need for more energy efficient refrigeration display case assemblies.